Spottedleaf
Spottedleaf is a pretty, young, small, slender, lithe, dark, brown-and-orange, tortoiseshell (Kind of like a calico) she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat,Revealed in the allegiances of Into the Wild white paws, a white chest, a white muzzle, dark fur around one eye, a black tipped, gold-and-brown striped tabby tail, warm, pale amber eyes, a small, pink nose, and a mottled face. History In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :Spottedkit is born to Swiftbreeze and Adderfang in their second litter, along with her brother, Redkit and her sister, Willowkit. She is also the younger sister of Patchpelt and Leopardfoot, who are from an earlier litter of Swiftbreeze and Adderfang. :Once, when the cats are leaving on a hunting patrol, Spottedpaw comes late, telling them that she was helping Featherwhisker make a poultice. Thrushpelt scolds her and tells her to stop fussing with herbs and hunt. When Goosefeather finally steps down to become an elder, Spottedpaw begs Sunstar to make her Featherwhisker's apprentice instead. Featherwhisker says that he could think of no better cat. :Spottedpaw is also present at Bluefur's kitting, helping Featherwhisker and doing what she is told to do. Featherwhisker tells her to put her paw on Bluefur's belly so she can feel the muscles working to push the kits out; at the same time a spasm goes through Bluefur's body and she growls at Spottedpaw. Spottedpaw looks dismayed and backs off, Bluefur says sorry and that she didn't expect kitting to hurt this much. :At some point in the novel, Spottedpaw receives her full Medicine Cat name, Spottedleaf. :Later, Featherwhisker dies of greencough, and Spottedleaf takes over as the ThunderClan medicine cat. :When the present ThunderClan is seen, Spottedleaf is shown tired because of all the sick cats she has been treating. Later, she receives the "Fire will save the Clan" prophecy and tells Bluestar to watch the kittypet with the flame-colored pelt. Firestar's Quest :Spottedleaf appears in a dream, giving Firestar some information about SkyClan, telling him they did exist. :Near the middle of the book, she appeared to both Sandstorm and Firestar to give them burdock roots and showing them she approved of their love, but right before leaving, she whispers to Firestar, "Sometimes, I would give anything for things could have been different," as though wishing that she had not been a medicine cat, but instead, had been Firestar's mate. :Then near the end of the book, and gave Leafstar one of her nine lives saying that it was "for healing wounds caused by words and rivalry. Use it well for all those cats who are troubled in spirit." :Soon after, it was revealed that she was related to Cloudstar, Birdflight, and Tigerstar. :In the epilogue, it was said that Firestar and Sandstorm's kit, Leafkit, was named after Spottedleaf and Leafstar. ''SkyClan's Destiny :Leafstar wakes up and enters one of the new SkyClan dens. Spottedleaf appears saying that "''Your cats will be safe in here." Leafstar is confused and asks if she is dreaming, Spottedleaf replied she is asleep to her Clanmates. Spottedleaf then states that SkyClan must be doing well to need new dens. She then continues to say that Firestar and Sandstorm had kits, it is then noted by Leafstar that Spottedleaf looks unhappy about the new kits, suggesting she wants to have had kits with Firestar and is jealous of Sandstorm. : :Spottedleaf looking at Leafstar says that she has the hardest job as a Clan leader having to build a Clan from cats who know nothing of the Warrior Code, and Leafstar wonders why she cares so much about SkyClan, since she was a ThunderClan medicine cat. Spottedleaf then leads Leafstar to the entrance of the cave, and Leafstar sees transparent cats when Leafstar asks Spottedleaf about them, she turns to see that Spottedleaf has disappeared. : : In the Original Series Into the Wild :In the prologue, Spottedleaf, the ThunderClan medicine cat, is seen talking with Bluestar. She reports to the leader that all the cats in the battle at Sunningrocks will recover. Spottedleaf tries to reassure Bluestar when she worries that ThunderClan is in difficult times. Bluestar asks Spottedleaf if StarClan has spoken to her, and after she tells her no, a shooting star blazes overhead. Spottedleaf tells Bluestar she just received a message: "Fire alone can save our Clan." Bluestar is confused, but trusts Spottedleaf since she has never been wrong. :After Mousefur is hurt after the battle, Spottedleaf tends to her wounds. :The first time Firepaw sees her, she is tending to the wounded Ravenpaw. She has great courage, teasing Ravenpaw's mentor, Tigerclaw, and telling him his apprentice will be in the medicine cat's den for a while before he can train. :Spottedleaf helps Firepaw a lot with Yellowfang, and starts to show affection for him, while he shows affection back. :Spottedleaf later tells Firepaw of her prophecy. He does not understand but she tells him to go and refuses to answer his questions. :Spottedleaf later tried to stop Clawface from taking Frostfur's kits, but was murdered, trying to stop him from leaving the ThunderClan camp. Yellowfang was thought to have killed Spottedleaf because Yellowfang left the camp soon after Spottedleaf was killed. Firepaw was devastated, realizing that he loved Spottedleaf. Before he goes to find Yellowfang, he buries his nose in her fur for the last time, whispering goodbye. The Clan is devastated by the loss of their medicine cat and wants to find Yellowfang. Tigerclaw suggests that there are spies in camp, and hints it is Ravenpaw, his own apprentice. Firepaw attempts to attack Clawface in the battle for murdering her but Whitestorm tells him that ThunderClan cats do not kill unless it is needed and sends Clawface away yowling for help. :Later, Yellowfang is appointed as the new medicine cat of ThunderClan and Mousefur finds Clawface's brown fur in Spottedleaf's claws, proving that Clawface did indeed kill her. Fire and Ice :Spottedleaf gives Fireheart the warning, "Beware a warrior you cannot trust." He misinterprets it and thinks that she was talking about Graystripe, who was in love with the pretty RiverClan she-cat Silverstream, but it turned out to really be about Tigerclaw, that he could not trust. :When Brokenstar and his rogues were attacking, Clawface attacked Fireheart, but Spottedleaf had been there to guide Fireheart to victory and avenge her death. Clawface was eventually killed by Graystripe. Forest of Secrets :After Tigerclaw is exiled, she told Fireheart in a dream, "StarClan is calling you... do not be afraid." Fireheart thinks it meant he might die soon, but it really meant that he was being called by StarClan to be ThunderClan new deputy, and that he should not be afraid of his new position. She appears in one of Fireheart's dreams, and runs away from him. He thinks Spottedleaf is abandoning him. Rising Storm :Spottedleaf comes to Fireheart in a dream, giving him the prophecy, "Beware an enemy who seems to sleep," warning him that even though Tigerclaw seems to have disappeared, he is still a major threat. Fireheart, however, misinterprets this prophecy, thinking she is speaking of the ShadowClan cats on ThunderClan territory. :Then, Spottedleaf appears in another dream, in which she does not talk, but stays where she is and Fireheart can barely see her. Soon, two Twoleg kits come running up yowling in terror, and Spottedleaf flees. At this point Fireheart smells the fire and wakes up. :Right after Yellowfang's death in the fire, Fireheart wonders if Spottedleaf took her to StarClan since he smelled her scent. He then hears Spottedleaf's voice in his ear saying she will be safe with us. This reassures Fireheart. A Dangerous Path :When Fireheart is seeking guidance she appears in one of his dreams, along with the medicine cat after her, Yellowfang, and tells him to look around, she then says "This is a place where a battle will not be fought, and blood will not be spilled," convincing Fireheart to travel to WindClan, arranging a peace meeting, between ThunderClan and WindClan. :She later appears in another of Fireheart's dreams, she does not appear but Fireheart hears her voice in his ear with a variation of an earlier prophecy she gave him. This time, the prophecy is, "Beware an enemy who never sleeps," reminding him once more of Tigerstar. The Darkest Hour :She appears at Firestar's leader ceremony to give him his eighth life, along with the gift of love. She also shows him that she approves of his love for Sandstorm, by saying, "Use it well—give it to all the cats you care for–especially Sandstorm." : :Later, when Firestar is pondering his decision for deputy, he seeks help from Spottedleaf, so he takes a quick nap. Spottedleaf affectionately tells him that it is his decision, not StarClan's. Firestar eventually chooses Whitestorm, because of his experience and wisdom, and because Whitestorm always took the warrior code very seriously and never broke a rule. : :When Firestar is fighting Scourge after the loss of his first life, he feels Spottedleaf, swift and determined, fighting alongside him. After the battle with BloodClan, Firestar felt Spottedleaf's presence and felt a surge of sadness as if she had died that day instead of several seasons before. In the New Prophecy Series ''Moonrise :Spottedleaf visits Leafpaw, Firestar's daughter and the medicine cat apprentice, in a dream at the Moonstone. Leafpaw asks her if she knows where Squirrelpaw was. Spottedleaf replies "Squirrelpaw is in the paws of different warrior ancestors now," and reassures her that she is safe. She also says "From now on, wherever you walk, I will walk with you..." then fades away as Leafpaw awakes. :Spottedleaf proves her words when she saves Leafpaw when Leafpaw was crossing the stepping stones into RiverClan territory to help with an apprentice that had fallen in the river. Luckily, Mistyfoot had dragged Reedpaw out of the water already, and Spottedleaf reminded Leafpaw to use cobwebs for the gash on his shoulder, get the water out of him, and help his wet fur warm and dry quicker. ''Dawn :Spottedleaf came to Squirrelpaw in a dream and when they greet Spottedleaf disappears, Squirrelpaw is surprised and stars to hunt then the forest becomes unfamiliar. She cries out to Spottedleaf and she soon appears, she asks Squirrelpaw to follow her and soon leads her to where Leafpaw and the other missing cats were, captured by Twolegs and put in cages. Squirrelpaw asks if she will be able to rescue them and Spottedleaf replies saying she hopes so. Starlight :When Yellowfang tells StarClan about the "before there is peace, Blood will spill blood and the lake will run red" prophecy, Spottedleaf tries to see if Firestar is involved. Bluestar gently tells her that she can't protect him and Spottedleaf responds that she will do everything in her power to protect him anyways. :She tells Leafpaw that they have found the right place for the Clans to settle. Spottedleaf also leads Leafpaw (along with Sorreltail) to the Moonpool, a place where medicine cats and leaders can come to share tongues with StarClan, like the Moonstone. Twilight :When Leafpool is trying to figure out whether to run away with Crowfeather or not, Spottedleaf appears to her, Leafpool says she loves him so much she can't be a medicine cat anymore; she also says that Cinderpelt has Brightheart and she is not needed Spottedleaf comforts her telling her Brightheart needs a purpose right now and she found it in helping Cinderpelt. Leafpool continues to say she quarreled with Squirrelflight and they never quarrel, Spottedleaf replies that her sister loves her and one quarrel will not change that. When Leafpool asks about Crowfeather, Spottedleaf tells her that no cat can make that decision for her and, inside she knows what is right and wrong so she says to follow her heart. Leafpool, thinking her heart was with Crowfeather, ran away, only to come back following the news of the badger attack. : :Near the end of the book, Spottedleaf also briefly visits Leafpool, along with Cinderpelt's spirit to tell her that StarClan is with her, and that they will always be watching over her. Sunset :Leafpool becomes mad at Spottedleaf for telling her to follow her heart, believing that if she had not run away, Cinderpelt would not be dead. Spottedleaf comforts her, saying that her heart lies in being a medicine cat. When Leafpool asked her why she didn't tell her this, Spottedleaf says that she had to know what she would miss. :Later, Leafpool spots Daisy's kits chasing a butterfly. They told Leafpool that the tortoiseshell cat showed it to them, saying they could chase it. Leafpool thought they meant Sorreltail, but she was with her kits in the nursery. Later it is revealed that the tortoiseshell cat was Spottedleaf and she was trying to tell Leafpool the truth about how Mothwing became medicine cat. Later, Spottedleaf also shows Leafpool that Cinderkit is a reincarnation of Cinderpelt. In the Power of Three The Sight :When Jaykit is injured and is asleep in Leafpool's den, he struggles to wake but he hears Spottedleaf telling him to lie still, she says he is safe when he asks about Hollykit and Lionkit she says they are fine. She then gives him a leaf with water for him to drink; when he does he falls asleep. : :When Jaypaw visits the Moonpool he finds himself in the Dark Forest where Tigerstar and Hawkfrost try to get him to join them. Spottedleaf comes to fetch Jaypaw back; he asks if Tigerstar and Hawkfrost can come too, Spottedleaf tells him they have chosen their own path. When they get back to StarClan Spottedleaf tells him he can never go there again. Jaypaw looks into her mind and finds out she is in love with Firestar, Spottedleaf says he has a remarkable gift sensing what he was doing she then states that he must use it for the good of his clan by becoming a medicine cat. Jaypaw gets angry saying it's not fair and Spottedleaf replies he should accept his destiny but is sympathetic towards him. : ''Eclipse :She appears in the prologue of the book chasing a mouse. When she catches it, she walks back to Yellowfang, who she passed earlier. Yellowfang then gets annoyed at some ticks in her pelt. Spottedleaf says she should learn to groom herself, and starts grooming Yellowfang. Yellowfang states that Spottedleaf should stop trying to take care of every cat. Whitestorm and Bluestar join them, and they then start discussing whether they should tell the three about the prophecy. During the discussion Spottedleaf tries to catch a butterfly, soon after Yellowfang asks what she thinks, Spottedleaf replies that truth is a powerful weapon, and they must use it carefully. : Long Shadows :She appears in a vision to Jaypaw with Bluestar, Silverstream and Yellowfang and Whitestorm, who are worried about the outbreak of greencough in ThunderClan and Spottedleaf asks "''is there no way we can guide them?" Then Brightspirt, Shiningheart and, Braveheart appear and Spottedleaf is not mentioned again. ''Sunrise :She appears to Jayfeather and tells him that StarClan doesn't know everything when Jayfeather seeks StarClan to find out who killed Ashfur. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice : In the prologue of the book she discusses with the other StarClan cats whether they have the right three from the prophecy; Spottedleaf tells them they are because they all had the same dream when she was born. They are then worried that Jayfeather and Lionblaze will not know which of the two cats Dovepaw or Ivypaw is the third then Feathertail joins them Yellowfang does not want her to stay but Spottedleaf says she should. The cats continue to argue whether they should send a sign to Jayfeather, or Lionblaze some cats don't want to send a sign but Spottedleaf agrees that they should send a sign. Fading Echoes :Spottedleaf, Jayfeather, and Yellowfang venture into the Dark Forest to discover why Tigerstar is training Clan cats. Yellowfang resists her accompanying them, but she replies, saying that Firestar would never forgive her if Jayfeather was hurt. When Brokentail appears and demands that they leave, Spottedleaf tells Yellowfang to go back to StarClan. Yellowfang eventually agrees and tells that she will wait by the waterfall. Spottedleaf continues into the Dark Forest with Jayfeather, and asks Tigerstar why he is training living cats from the Clans. Tigerstar tells them that they practice fighting because they are warriors wishing to retain their fighting skills. He insists that they leave, and finally Spottedleaf and Jayfeather retreat from the Dark Forest. : : Night Whispers :Spottedleaf herself does not appear in ''Night Whispers. However, she appears in one of Jayfeather's visions, where all of ThunderClan, except Ivypaw, is slaughtered by Dark Forest cats, and she apologizes for not being able to change what had happened. In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :Spottedleaf is listed as a significant medicine cat of ThunderClan, and also as Featherwhisker's apprentice. :Later she is mentioned in ''Bluestar Speaks: Fire will save the Clan because she interprets the prophecy. ''Code of the Clans :She appears tending to Poppydawn, who is nearly dead from greencough. She mentions that Poppydawn is so weak that she will not survive unless she gets some fresh-kill soon. In the Ravenpaw's Path Series Shattered Peace'' :Spottedleaf appears briefly when Ravenpaw falls asleep at the Moonstone along with Whitestorm and Bluestar. She is sympathetic and tells him that Firestar, Ravenpaw's old friend, will help him. In the Short Stories and Plays ''Spottedleaf's Honest Answer :Spottedleaf is the main character in the story. She speaks about what she thinks about Firestar and Sandstorm. She says that she will love Firestar forever, and that even if she had lived as a medicine cat, cut off from her love, she would have walked beside him as he became a warrior, then deputy, and then leader. She also reveals just how much she wants to be together saying that she wishes that somehow she could stop being a Medicine Cat and Sandstorm would just vanish. She then states that she knows they can never be together but she will never stop watching over him. She also states that Leafpool has a special destiny before her, and that she will guard Squirrelflight and her sister as best as she can. : :It was also confirmed that Spottedleaf and Tigerstar, her nephew, were descended from SkyClan. Trivia *She has been described with a white tail tip.Revealed in Eclipse, page 1 *She has been mistakenly described with green eyes.Revealed in ''Sunrise, page 109 and SkyClan's Destiny, page 452 *She has SkyClan blood, because she is related to Spottedpelt.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 496 Character Pixels Family Members Father: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 32 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mother: :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: :Patchpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sisters: :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor Nephews: :Tigerstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Ashfur: Revealed in A Dangerous Path, page 290Deceased Verified StarClan member :Graystripe: Nieces: :Sandstorm:Revealed in the Sixth Erin Hunter Chat :Nightkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan membe :Sorreltail: Great-Nephews: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Great-Nieces: :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: Great-Great Nephews: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Nieces: :Hollyleaf: :Cherrykit: :Dawnpelt: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Deceased Characters Category:Shattered Peace characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Medicine Cats Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:StarClan Cat Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Spottedleaf's Honest Answer characters Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Major Character Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Code of the Clans characters